Steven's 18th Birthday
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Greg, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Spinel, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond celebrate Steven's 18th birthday.


"I can't believe it's my birthday." Steven said.

"I can't believe you're 18 now." Greg said.

"You're an adult now." Amethyst said.

"Happy birthday Steven." Garnet said.

"Happy birthday." Pearl said.

"Thank you." Steven said.

(Spinel warps in)

"Hey Spinel." Steven said.

"Steven happy birthday." Spinel said.

"Thank you." Steven said.

"The diamonds want to see you." Lapis said.

"They have a surprise." Spinel said.

"Well let's go." Steven said.

(Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Spinel, Connie, and Greg warp to Homeworld)

"Happy birthday Steven." The diamonds said.

"Wow. You all got together for me?" Steven said.

"It's your day Steven." White Diamond said.

"How old are you again?" Yellow Diamond said.

"18." Steven said.

"Dang. You're growing up. It's making me sad." Blue Diamond said.

"Don't make any of us cry." Steven said.

"Let's get this party started." White said.

"Come on Steven let's dance." Connie said.

"Are you sure? What if we accidentally fuse?" Steven said.

"It's your birthday." Connie said.

"But..." Steven said.

"It's okay. Let's dance." Connie said.

(Steven and Connie dance and fuse into Stevonnie)

"Aw crud we fused." Stevonnie (Steven) said.

"Oh dear." Stevonnie (Connie) said.

(Stevonnie unfuses)

"We're sorry." Connie said.

"We didn't mean to fuse. Please don't punish us." Steven said.

"Why would we punish you?" White said.

"Yeah." Blue said.

"Steven it's your birthday. You can fuse with your girlfriend if you want. We're not going to punish you two." Yellow said.

"I'm still shocked you two can fuse." Greg said.

"Dad you know we fused to bring back Pearl's memories right?" Steven said.

"How can you fuse with a human?" Spinel said.

"Because I'm half human." Steven said.

"He's fused with all of the Crystal Gems." Garnet said.

"Except for Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth." Amethyst said.

"Well I don't think Lapis is ready to fuse again. Not what happened with her and Jasper." Peridot said.

"Hey." Jasper said.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Steven. Happy birthday to you." Everyone but Steven said.

"Thanks everyone. This has been the best day of the life." Steven said.

"I can't believe you're all grown up." Pearl said.

(Garnet unfuses)

"Sapphire?" Ruby said.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe he's all grown up now." Sapphire said.

"I wish I got to know more of you. I've known you since you were 16 and now you're an adult." Spinel said.

"It's okay Spinel. You got to know me for two years." Steven said.

"Hey Steven." Jasper said.

"Yes Jasper?" Steven said.

"Sorry for trying to kill you for the past few years. It's still hard to believe that Rose was Pink." Jasper said.

"It's okay Jasper. Just take it easy next time." Steven said.

"I'll try." Jasper said.

"Steven." Bismuth said.

"Yes Bismuth?" Steven said.

"Lapis, Peridot and I have to head back to Little Homeworld." Bismuth said.

"Okay." Steven said.

"I got to go to. I have to open the car wash." Greg said.

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow." Steven said.

"Bye Steven." Lapis said.

"See ya Steven." Peridot said.

"I'll Bismuth you later." Bismuth said.

"See ya buddy. Happy birthday." Greg said.

"Thanks. Bye." Steven said.

(Greg, Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis warp away)

"Steven I think it's time to go back to Earth." Pearl said.

"Okay." Steven said.

"See you at your next visit Steven." White said.

"Happy birthday." Blue said.

"Happy birthday Steven." Yellow said.

"Bye Steven." Spinel said.

"Thanks everyone. Bye." Steven said.

(Steven, the gems, and Connie warp back to Earth)

"Well Steven did you have a good birthday?" Garnet said.

"Yeah. It was sweet for the diamonds to celebrate with us." Steven said.

"I just can't believe you're 18 now." Amethyst said.

"Me either." Steven said.

"Happy birthday Steven." Garnet said.

"Happy birthday." Pearl said.

"Happy birthday." Amethyst said.

"Happy birthday jam bud." Connie said.

"Thanks everyone." Steven said.


End file.
